Fireworks
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: While the fireworks were surprisingly interesting for a small town like Forks, I had seen enough fireworks in all my sixteen years that missing out on the last ten minutes of one show wouldn't kill me, and, let's be honest, it's freaking cold out here. It's really too bad that vampires apparently retain no heat whatsoever. Rosalie/OFC, yuri. femslash, girl/girl, etc.


Hello again my lovelies. For new years, I decided to write a one shot for you guys. It took me just about forever to pick the pairing though. Honestly, for once I just wanted to try something sweet with no injuries, dub-con, angst or general antiromanticism. This is what I came up with, so enjoy and happy New Years, even if it was weeks ago.

Anyway, here's what you actually need to know:

_**Pairing:**_Rosalie/OFC Dragon. How many of you are surprised by that?

_**Universe: **_Twilight, no relation to TATT in any way. She probably doesn't even have a twin.

_**Rating: **_I guess T, mostly for Dragon's inner monologue about shower sex but also cuz there's always that one prude who would report it for being lower just because it's femslash. That, my dear children, is homophobia.

_**Warning: **_Femslash/Yuri (although I really don't know why I need to warn people of that). Also, probably not enough cuteness to rot your teeth out of your skull, but you might wake up with a cavity tomorrow.

Alright, now that that's done with, can I get on with my story.

_**I do my page breaks like this because it's a habit that I'm too lazy to break, btw.**_

Fireworks

It's kind of too bad that vampire don't have a set tempature, like humans do. I mean, even if all vampires were somewhere around sixty, that would be a lot nicer than simply just being whatever tempature they are currently in. Sixty would be nice and warm compared to twenty two, which is what the tempature currently is outside, as, by default, is also the tempature that the vampire that I was huddled against was.

While the fireworks, which were being set off somewhere in the town of Forks and which we could see from the top of the tree we were nestled at the top of, were surprisingly creative and interesting for a town like Forks, I was really hoping that they would just hurry up with the big finale. No offense to them, but five minutes ago I reached the point where I finally took Rosalie up on her offer to give me the coat that she had to where to fit in with other humans and does not actually require in the slightest.

Now, all I really want to do is go home and take a long, hot shower... Which I will hopefully be able to convince my vamp to share, primarily because I really enjoy shower sex, but also, as an alterior motive, because no matter how warm it is inside our shared house on the edge of the Cullen property, she will still be freezing to me if I can convince her that cuddling is completely necessary tonight (a suprisingly easy task for me, I must say), especially after a nearly scalding shower.

Screw it, the finale will probably be them just setting off several at once anyway, and I've seen enough fireworks shows in sixteen years to know what they look like. "Hey Rose?" I prodded the beautiful vampire that I was leaning against. My voice quaked a little from the cold and I knew that she caught it when she pulled me closer in a subconcious attempt to share the body warmth that she no longer had.

"Yes?" Was the simple acknowledgement that I recieved in return.

"Fireworks are boring, can we go inside?" It was an excuse and we both knew it, and she called me on it. Way to say "I told you so" without telling me anything to begin with Rose.

"A little cold, are we?" She teased as she gathered me into her arms with ease. "How am I supposed to kiss you at midnight if we don't know when that happens?' I got absolutely no warning before she simply dropped from the top of the frighteningly tall tree, and that's basically how it needs to happen (kind of like when nurses give kids shots and they count from three to one but give them the shot on two so that they don't expect it and it hurts less, or something like that).

"Rose, we've have clocks and a television at home." I stated wryly, "Worst comes to worst, surely Emmett will feel the need to shout it to the sky before he tries to eat Jaspers face off. And I can walk, you know, so if you wanted to put me down, that would be totally okay." So glad that that's long since ceased to be a touchy subject-the Emmett and Jasper thing, that is- because I have absolutely no brain to mouth filter to speak of.

"Mm... No, I think this is fine." There was an innocent tone to her voice that I knew was completely false, especially accomanied by the teasing smirk that she was sporting as she began to walk- vampire walk, that is, so it was about as fast as I would be sprinting- back to our little house. I just rolled my eyes, used to this kind of thing, before a shiver crept through my body, causing me to wrap Rosalie's coat around me a little tighter as the trees around me all began to blur together as she sped up for a moment before, suddenly, we arrived.

She set me down outside the door and I had to laugh a bit before I opened the door and went inside. "What, you're not gonna carry me through the door like a helpless virgin bride."

"Ask me again when we're married and I might consider it." She rolled her eyes before gently shoving me through the open door and out of the frigid night, shutting it behind her gently. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was actually only 11:22. Either those fireworks would end before midnight or the town would have a bit of debt to pay on them for a while afterwards. Meh, Rose'll probably tell me when they're done, if we're not otherwise occupied.

"C'mon, we have over half an hour left and I think I might have gotten frostbite, so a nice, hot shower is completely in order." I pulled her along with one hand, which she was obviously just lettting me do, even while I began to pull and shrug off the twenty pound of clothes that I was cacconed in.

_**And the two are otherwise occupied for a while. Too bad I want this fic to be T and not M**_

"Rose, is 2012 over yet?" I asked, sleepy but otherwise feeling amazing in the afterglow.

"No, we've still got about three minutes to go." She replied against the back of my neck, pulling the soft comforter up so that it covered most of our shoulders.

"Three minutes left for the alpacalypse." I mumbled, the warmth making me even more tired and the sleepiness leaving me a little more out of it than I would otherwise be. I felt her chuckle as she pulled me a little bit closer.

"Don't worry, I'll save you from the Alpacas if they happen to come within the next two minutes." She teased as one of her hands trailed down my arm before she entertwined her fingers with mine.

"Oh, joy, I have my big, strong vampire to save me from the fluffy alpacas. My hope is the survival of humanity is restored."

"Humanity? Sorry to disappoint, but the rest of them are going to have to get their own vampires to save them because you're the only one I'll deal with." We were quiet for just a moment, enjoying the warmth for a moment before she broke the comfortable silence. "Hey Dragon."

"Mhmm?" I didn't open my eyes.

"You were right about Emmett." I grinned and turned around to face her, opening my eyes despite how tired I was.

"So, I guess that means we're safe from the Alpacalypse... for now." I decided, earning myself another eye roll from her.

"Happy New Years babe." She muttered, just loud enough for me to understand before I finally got my first kiss of 2013.

_**And they lived happily ever after and life was awesome, the end.**_

Well, there you go. Btw, the whole pagebreak thing that I do? Yeah, I actually know how to put real page breaks in _now, _but I started writing on this account when I was like twelve, back when I didn't know how to do it, so it's more a habit that I'm just too lazy to break, as the first PB said. Plus, I sometimes get to have fun with it, so meh.

By the way, yes, I know that Rosalie is kind of OOC, I just don't care. I already knew exactly what I was gonna do with this story before I even picked out who I was gonna pair Dragon with. In fact, I actually toned it down _a lot _from what I originally had planned just so that I could use Rose for it. My first plan would have rotted your teeth completely, so this isn't too bad.

Well, that's it. I wrote this on New Years Day, but I will probably not post it until sometime around the fifteenth or so. Lol, I'm too lazy to go to the library and we've run out of data for the internet (I used most of it, honestly- I had a lot of stuff that I needed to download since I just got a new laptop- which none of my sister or my mom will ever touch without my express consent and supervision, seeing as how one of my older sister's dropped my first laptop and my mom downloaded a virus onto my seconds one -_- Not gonna happen again lovelies), so I just have to wait until then. I might post something else along with it or soon after it, so check and see if there's any other recently posted stories, If you like my writing, that is.

Anyway, happy New Years my lovelies. And I've decided that if I was famous, that's what I would call you. Pewdiepie has his Bros, Jennamarbles has Little Marbles and Jorja(AKA Inuyashagirl2015) has Lovelies. Probably never gonna be famous though(at least not anytime soon lol), but hey, you guys can still be my Lovelies if you want to be ;)


End file.
